Doppelgangers & Travels
by LittleMissBlue93
Summary: What if Stefan s doppelganger was in New Orleans instead of Atlanta? Caroline still travels with Enzo to save Stefan s life. But what if she sees Klaus? Give it a chance, please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Here´s my first Carenzo (Caroline and Enzo) story. Hope you enjoy reading it. PLEASE REVIEW! This one is a one-shot but if any of you want me to continue it, please message me. Feel free to check my other stories.**

**PS: I´m considering writing a book. Do you think I should do it?**

**I own nothing!**

**Doppelgangers & Travels**

When Caroline agreed to deal with Stefan´s doppelganger she did not expect this. She expected a boring road trip to a small nearby town, but instead she was on her way to freaking New Orleans! God, the universe hated her!

Why New Orleans? Jesus, couldn´t this doppelganger-turned-paramedic be somewhere else, like Miami or LA? No, it had to be the town that the Original hybrid she hadn´t seen for months lived in! And as if that wasn´t enough, she had to kill someone who looked like her best friend or let her best friend get killed by a bunch of psychotic witches. Her life sucked!

The sun was setting and she was still on the plane with Enzo. Truth is he wasn´t that bad despite being Damon´s killing buddy. He was smart, funny and quite good looking. Who the hell was she kidding? He was hot! Not that she would ever tell him that, obviously.

She fidgeted for what seemed like the thousandth time, in her seat. This not-so-fun trip was driving her nuts and she hadn´t even arrived yet.

"You seem nervous, Goldilocks. What´s got your knickers in a twist?"

She sighed. _Don´t freak out, Caroline. Everything will be fine. You´re doing this for Stefan!_

"I…I just have a bad feeling about this trip and before you make some cheeky comment: no, I´m not being paranoid."

He raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Alright, alright. Just remember: you´re not doing this alone."

The blonde vampire smiled and tried to keep her discomfort to a minimum. Just then one of the flight attendants announced they were about to land.

Now that they were both finally in New Orleans, Caroline´s fidgeting seemed to get worse. They drove around to their hotel: The Palace Royale.

Enzo compelled the receptionist to give them their nicest suite and they soon walked to their shared bedroom.

"What is really going on with you, Caroline?"

"I suck at this. I volunteered to hunt down Stefan´s doppelganger, but I don´t think I can do it. I mean, I´m not a killer. That´s incredibly stupid since I am a vampire, but I´m just not murderer material. No offence."

All of that was true. She sucked at the whole don´t-look-at-me-or-I´ll murder-you-thing, besides she was terrified of seeing a certain someone. _That _was only going to make things harder. Her life could be a soap opera.

"None taken and like I said before, you are not alone."

She sat down on the bed, taking deep and long breaths. She just confessed her insecurities to a complete stranger. She was supposed to become stronger and less neurotic now that she had embraced her undead self but apparently her human insecurities were never going to fully disappear.

"Thanks, again." She paused. The sooner they did this the better. "So should we, you know, look around town tonight? Maybe if we split up we can find a clue or something."

"Of course. Just keep looking for a Tom Avery."

The blonde vampire could feel her features form a frown.

"I pity this guy already. He looks like Stefan but has none of the benefits of being a Salvatore."

The dark haired Augustine vampire laughed out loud.

"You really are a peculiar girl, aren´t you?"

She scoffed at the older man.

"Whatever. Just keep in touch." She grabbed her jacket and got ready to explore the night life of New Orleans and look for Stefan 2.0. "Oh and try not to kill him without telling me."

He waved her off doing some spirit fingers thingy making her roll her eyes.

Walking out of their hotel was the best thing she could have done. The wind was blowing gently, making her feel free and happy even though she was in that town for a purpose.

The French quarter was illuminated by dozens of lights. Neon signs could be seen everywhere. People were dancing freely on the streets and she could have sworn she saw a vampire or two feeding without caring who saw them.

New Orleans was a freaky town, no doubt about it. She kept glancing over the street making sure she didn´t miss anyone, unfortunately or luckily, she really didn´t know at this point, none of them looked like her best friend.

She passed a couple of bars and decided to enter one, it would be stupid not to, and that wasn´t something she could afford right now since her best friend´s life was in her hands. Well, hers and Enzo´s.

The smell of alcohol hit her nostrils as soon as she opened the door not that it bothered her. Once again she scanned the crowd. Nope, no sign of the doppelganger, just a bunch of people and Klaus´s blonde head.

Wait, what?

She cursed to herself and turned around quickly, almost running towards the door. _Please don´t let him see me. Please don´t let him see me. _

"Caroline!"

Shit! What the hell had she done to deserve this? Yeah, she was a major bitch in high school but hadn´t she already paid for that? If she could she would stake herself right now, but unfortunately facing him was the only option.

"Hey."

Her voice was raw and not as steady as she hoped it would be.

"Finally came to explore my favorite town, I see."

She gave a smile. He smiled back. His face hadn´t changed at all. He still looked as handsome as ever. She felt herself being dragged to a table.

_Make an excuse. Now!_

But of course her mouth was too slow, so she ended up sitting on a small wooden table with three other people and Elijah.

"Miss Forbes, how nice to see you here."

"Thanks Elijah."

"Love, meet Marcel, Camille and Genevieve." He indicated who was who and she managed to say hello although the red headed girl was glaring at her. If looks could kill Caroline would be dead. Permanently.

"How are you enjoying New Orleans, Caroline?"

"It´s nice. I just got here, actually."

"Why is that?" asked Genevieve.

She thought before answering. _Keep it short and simple, Care._

"I´m on a business trip."

"What trouble are you in, love?"

His eyes were full of lust and worry. Christ, he wasn´t even trying to hide it.

"I´m not in trouble, Klaus. I´m just lending a hand to someone in need."

"If that´s the case then how can we be of service?"

Elijah was always a gentleman and she appreciated it but now was not the time to involve Originals with anger issues into Traveler's business. In fact she never wanted to involve Klaus or any of his siblings in her life ever again.

Before she could answer, her phone beeped.

**Where are you?**

Enzo! Thank god! Without hesitation the blonde vampire texted him the name of the bar she was in.

Hearing someone cough she remembered she still had to answer them.

"Is everything okay?" asked Camille.

"Yes, like I was saying I´m fine. I didn´t come here to ask you for help, in fact I already have all the help I need. But thank you for asking."

She was getting up when she bumped hard on someone. She was about to apologize when she heard an accented voice.

"Not so fast, gorgeous. I have news." He looked at her with a slight smirk. She noticed he was holding two shots with a green liquid. Absinthe. "Trust me, you´re gonna need it."

She raised an eyebrow at him, encouraging him to talk.

"I found him." She sat back down. Oh my god this was it. She ignored the curious/furious looks from the other people at the table, the latter coming from Klaus obviously.

"Okay. Please tell me you didn´t do anything stupid like break his legs or kill him."

He laughed so loud that people from the nearby tables looked over despite all the loud noise in the bar. She punched his arm.

"Stop laughing, Enzo! It´s not funny!"

"Sorry Goldilocks! We had a deal, remember? He´s nearby waiting for us, still breathing might I add. "

She nodded. And took one of the shots.

"Told you, you were going to need it."

"Whatever!" She shrugged. "Let´s do this before my liquid courage evaporates."

Getting up she said goodbye ignoring the murderous glares from Klaus and his not-so-subtle growls, and walked out of the bar with Enzo close behind. It was time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! Since so many of you requested I decided to add another chapter to this story. If you want another one or have any questions just message me. Hope you enjoy it and please don´t forget to REVIEW. Feel free to check out my other stories.**

**I own nothing xoxo**

**Chapter 2**

The cold New Orleans air was helping her relax. That and the shot she took. She still wasn´t very comfortable doing this. But she had to, at least that´s what she kept telling herself. Maybe shutting her emotions off would do the trick, but then she remembered how Elena, Damon and even Katherine acted and she didn´t want that for herself. She was a vampire, yes, but she liked keeping her humanity. It made her feel alive and less hollow.

"Don´t over think it, Blondie. It´s just another doppelganger."

She scoffed. It was a human being who´s only crime was to look exactly like a bunch of other people who happened to have ties to the supernatural world.

Enzo and her had been walking for a couple of minutes now. Where the hell was this guy?

"Where are we even going? Where is he?"

"I had to compell him to stay in a isolated place. You know, New Orleans happens to be a very tricky town. There´s vampires, witches, humans and apparently werewolves who can make this mission of ours very unpleasant."

"Doesn´t sound much different from Mystic Falls."

He smirked, she thinks. They walked towards a very dark and creepy looking alley. No one or anything was around. He wasn´t joking when he said it was isolated.

She couldn´t see anything yet even with her vampire eyesight since there was no light around. She could only imagine how this human felt. Trapped. Helpless and Scared. It brought her mind to every time she was tortured. Even if she was already dead back then it still gave her chills.

"Who´s there?"

His voice sounded exactly like Stefan´s. Caroline shook her head trying to get rid of that train of thoughts. He wasn´t Stefan or Silas. His name was Tom and he had to go before things got a lot worse for her, Enzo and everyone back home.

"What do you want?"

He asked again. It was a typical human thing. He was trying to face his fears, to sound brave. So far he was failing.

When they got close she couldn´t help feeling guilty and sad. _Just do it! Do it!_ Her brain was screaming at her, but she couldn´t move. Instead she decided to talk to him.

"Hi, my name is..." that is until the dark haired Augustine vampire that came with her interrupted.

"Don´t bond with him, sweetheart. It´s only going to make things harder."

She glanced at him. He was right, again but it was involuntary. It was her light as Klaus had put it, her connection to her humanity that made things like this impossible to do.

"Who are you?"

"It doesn´t matter, mate." And just like that Enzo broke his neck, making his body fall soundly on the wet, cold floor.

She exhaled hard, letting go of a breath she didn´t know she was holding in. Supporting herself on the nearest wall, she spoke.

"Thank you."

"Don´t mention it, Goldilocks. You´re way too nice for this anyway."

She gave a small smile. As Enzo turned to walk away, she looked back at the body. It didn´t feel right.

"Wait can we at least...bury him?" He smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"You really need to stop doing this. It´s cute and all that but it´s not very vampire-y."

"What can I say? I´m not a normal vampire."

"Obviously."

She grabbed his legs while Enzo grabbed his arms and they sped to the nearest place with a decent amount of soil. She didn´t know how but her killing buddy, and yes that was official now, somehow found a shovel and started digging.

When everything was done and Tom´s body was at peace, she looked back only to find Enzo grabbing his head and hissing in pain.

"What´s wrong with you?"

Suddenly her head exploded in pain and everything was black.

Waking up was terrible. Her whole body was sore even her nails hurt. Her eyelids were heavy, she was tied to a chair and to make things worse Caroline had no idea where she was or how she had gotten wherever here was.

"Glad to see you´re awake, Goldilocks." She looked ahead of her only to see Enzo tied up just as she was and covered in blood. "We were captured by witches and some petty humans who claim we broke the rules."

What rules was he talking about? And did he mention witches? This was just awesome.

The room she was in was enormous with big windows and expensive paintings. She struggled to break free from the chair but it seemed useless.

Two people, women to be exact, entered the room. One was a tall, elegant brunette and the other was the red head from the bar, Genevieve.

"You´re finally awake, that´s good."

"You know how things work in New Orleans, why did you break the rules?"

Again with these rules. She didn´t know anything.

"Unfortunately, we don´t know what you´re talking about. Maybe you should enlighten us." Said Enzo.

"Liars." Her head burned painfully again and judging by Enzo´s facial expression so did his. God she hated witches! "I knew you were up to something the moment you walked into that bar."

Before she could say anything the doors opened and she heard a familiar voice. Hayley.

"Genevieve, stop! They don´t know anything!"

The red head scoffed and glared at Hayley who was heavily pregnant. Caroline wasn´t expecting that.

"If Klaus finds out what you´re doing..."

"He´ll be okay with it! Just because you´re pregnant with his child..."

Caroline almost choked when she heard that one. Klaus surely had been busy in the last couple of months. It bothered her of course, but she was going to hide it or at least try.

"This sounds like one of those cheesy high school soap operas. Two girls fighting for the same man. How cliché." Enzo muttered making her and the other brunette snicker.

Just then, the doors burst open once more, revealing Klaus and Elijah this time.

"What is the meaning of this?" then he saw me and Enzo tied up to the chairs. "Do any of you care to explain what´s happening here?"

It wasn´t a request but an order.

"Your ginger girlfriend kidnapped me and my friend and decided to torture us because apparently we broke some rules that we didn´t know of." She snapped.

Klaus´s glare was cold and empty. Genevieve wrapped her arms around herself. In less than a second the witch was being held up against a wall by her throat.

"She killed...a...human...broke...the...treaty"

"Technically, Goldilocks didn´t kill anyone. I did."

The blonde vampire rolled her eyes and kicked Enzo´s chair.

"Dude, this so not the time to be bragging."

Wait. They were talking about a treaty. What the hell?

"What treaty?"

"Every single species living in New Orleans, including the humans, signed a treaty of peace, Miss Forbes. It was created to spare the lives of vampires, witches, werewolves and humans alike."

As she assimilated the information Elijah just gave her she realized something. Everyone in this city knew about this, except them because the Traveler´s never told them. And then she figured it out: Sloan tried to set them up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, everyone. I wanted to thank everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed this story, it means a lot to me...so because of that here´s another chapter. Keep expressing your opinion: REVIEW. I´m still planning at least another chapter for this story in case you´re wondering. If you have any questions or if you want me to stop updating this story just message me.**

**Enjoy! I own nothing xoxo**

**Chapter 3**

Caroline was so angry she broke free. That bitch was going to pay for trying to get them killed. Who the hell did Sloan think she was?

"This is all your blood sister´s fault! She set us up!"

She was sure that everyone in the room was looking at her because of her outburst, specially Elijah who had never seen her that angry.

"Have you gone bonkers, Blondie? What blood sister? What are you talking about?"

_Hello! _Was she the only one that saw it? She ripped the ropes that were tying Enzo. She had no idea where that strenght had come from. Maybe it was because she was so angry or because Genevieve was still being held by the throat. Either way she didn´t care. Her priority was to get out of New Orleans, help Stefan and murder and yes right now she was capable of it, a lying witch.

She fought the urge to roll her eyes at the vampire that came on this "mission" with her.

"Focus! Sloan sent us here, right? She knew where Tom was and how things worked around here. I bet you my undead corpse that she just conviently _forgot to mention to us_ that there was a peace treaty going on."

"Who´s Sloan?"

She looked to Elijah and answered him.

"She´s a witch, anyway..." the younger vampire turned to Enzo who had gotten up and was dusting his jacket.

"She´s not my blood sister, Goldilocks. What the bloody hell have you been reading?"

"Out of everything I just said, that´s what you´re worried about? And you call me peculiar."

Both of them were aware of the other people who were paying close attention to their banter.

A loud thud was heard. Turning around she saw the redheaded witch fall to the floor clutching her throat, while gasping for breath.

"Witches? I thought you would be smarter than that, love."

Was he serious? Who the hell was he to call her stupid? Just because he was a decrepit supernatural being did not gave him the right to insult her.

"Are you calling me stupid, Klaus? Because if you are I will find a way to kick your ass! I´m so not in the mood for this!" She heard a couple of snickers and Enzo´s laugh.

What the hell was wrong with these people? This was not funny!

"I´m not insulting you Caroline, I just..." she glared at him, making the Original Hybrid rethink his words.

"It´s not like I came alone. I brought Mr. Sexy Back with me!"

She had no idea why she called him that but it seemed to fit. He was handsome, had killer style and besides he oozed sex appeal. Caroline would probably hear a bunch of suggestive comments from Enzo later but she couldn´t care less.

Klaus´s eyes flashed gold after hearing her comment. She mentally face palmed herself. Why couldn´t she keep her mouth shut?

"Niklaus!" Elijah muttered in that calm and collected voice of his. "Can you introduce us to your friend, Miss Forbes?

She opened her mouth to answer, probably a polite no, when Enzo´s phone ringed.

He mouthed _Sloan _and started talking to the witch. Every time Sloan spoke, Caroline felt her vampire side itching to just snap her neck. That girl was pissing her off to no end. Things got worse when she said that she knew Tom was dead, because she had a vision. That was the last straw. In an impulse she took the phone from Enzo.

"Listen, you little bitch: we had a deal. We get rid of the freaking doppelganger and you would stop frying Stefan´s brain. Enzo and I kept our end of the bargain so it´s high time you keep yours, because if you don´t, and trust me I will know, you´ll regret being born. Got it?"

Hanging up, she gave back the phone to it´s owner. Caroline was basically fuming.

"You´ll regret being born, huh? You sounded like a blonde, perky, angel of death." She hit him on the back of the head. He was always making jokes and sarcastic comments in the most innaproriate moments.

"Can someone please explain to me what´s a doppelganger?" the human brunette that greeted Caroline and Enzo when they woke up, asked.

"It´s a story for another time I believe, Francesca. It´s quite a long tale." The girl nodded and Elijah questioned Caroline again. "You killed a Petrova? I thought Elena was the last doppelganger."

"Actually he was a Salvatore." Said Caroline and Enzo at the same time.

Everyone looked shocked. She forgot that none of them knew about the Silas-Amara tragic love story thing, but even if she wanted to explain it to them it really wasn´t the right time.

None of them could take chances right now. They had to go back to Mystic Falls and make sure that none of the people they cared about were hurt by the Traveler´s or worse. Even if Enzo only cared about Damon, stay for a longer period of time in New Orleans now that the doppelganger was dead, wasn´t an option.

"What´s with everyone and the doppelgangers anyway?" said Hayley.

"It doesn´t matter what that boy was or what was his purpose in this world, those two broke the rules of this city. There is supposed to be a punishment."

Glaring fiercely at Genevieve, once again Caroline lost her temper. When all of this was over, she needed to go to a spa or something. She had to be her perky, blonde self again, like Enzo had put it.

"Genevieve, isn´t it?" the woman nodded. "Do you seriously think that any of us wanted to kill him? We did what we had to. Even though it may seem bitchy of me, I´m not going to apologize for his death. We did it to help our friend. I can´t take back Tom´s death and even if I could I wouldn´t do it, because if I have to choose between Stefan and a guy who has his face, I´ll chose one of my best friends."

"I almost forgot how loyal you are to your friends, love."

She smiled. Even though she almost bit his head off a couple of minutes ago, she appreciated his compliment.

"You should stay for dinner. We´d like to help you if you let us. After all Stefan Salvatore once was a great ally to this family."

"We would love to."

What? Was Enzo out of his freaking mind? She didn´t want to have dinner with the Originals. Maybe she was worried about the wrong person. Maybe it was Enzo´s brain who was seriously damaged.

"Don´t argue, Caroline." Said Klaus with his a thousand watts dimpled smile.

She said it once and she would say it again: the Universe hated her!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. Here´s another chapter. A few people have asked if this is a Klaroline or Carenzo story since they´re a bit confused, so I´ll explain: My idea when I wrote this story was to make Caroline and Enzo good friends, gradually of course, like Lexi and Stefan. They are the focus of the story, however they´re not going to be pairing unless most of you want them to be. The next chapters of this story will be more Klaroline centered, when you read this chapter you will understand. Don´t hesitate to message me if you need anything.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I love to hear your opinions. Happy Easter everyone! I own nothing xoxo**

**Chapter 4**

As soon as they got to their suite, Caroline started yelling.

"Are you out of your freaking mind? I don´t want to have dinner with the Originals!"

She had basically dragged Enzo out of Klaus´s mansion with the excuse of needing to change into more appropriate clothes. Elijah of course, being the eternal gentleman, had given them an hour. If this was another time she would have smiled and be sort of excited but now Caroline felt like slitting her wrists even if it was only for dramatic effect. There was no way this "dinner" would go well.

"Take a breather, darling. There´s a reason why I accepted that invitation."

"And what reason is that?" She said placing her hands on her hips in frustration. His stupid smirk only made her even more angry.

"We might need their help to get rid of the Travelers once and for all and since they used to be acquainted with Stefan something tells me they will be more than glad to join in. Besides it´s rude to refuse an offer for a meal, don´t you think, especially from people who are the ancestors of the vampire race."

He did have a point but Caroline was sure most of the things he just said had been made up on the spot.

"God, I hate my life!" She didn´t care if she sounded like a two year old. Her frustration had to get out somehow.

Taking a semi-quick shower, she allowed herself to relax a little. Of course that hearing Enzo cough on the other room was not helping much. Since when did vampires cough anyway?

Getting out of the bathroom and allowing him to get in, she tried to imagine what she should wear to this ridiculous event. It wasn´t formal and yet she was sure that it wasn´t going to be completely casual either. That´s where the challenge was: finding something dressy yet comfortable and appropriate. That meant taking a leaf out of Katherine´s book.

Believe it or not, when they had spent a small amount of time at the college dormitory, Caroline had learned a few style tips from the older vampire. She even had started to wear darker colors occasionally.

She didn´t want dresses. Truth is she wasn´t even remotely excited about this so the blonde had decided right then and there that her outfit would reflect her mood.

Opening her suitcase she found the perfect thing: a black sleeveless bodysuit, black skinny jeans and high heeled knee high black boots. The only color present in her clothes belonged to a turquoise blazer. Smiling at her choices, she started to do her hair and make-up. Adding a long silver necklace she was ready to go.

By the time she was done, they still had ten minutes to get to the mansion.

"Well, look at that. Aren´t you ravishing?"

"I´ll take that as a compliment."

Both of them sped out to the Mikaelson mansion. Even from the outside it was noticeable that Elijah and perhaps Klaus had invited a lot more people. This was the perfect recipe for disaster.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Enzo´s coughing.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded and kept coughing. How strange. Standing by him, Caroline tried to help. After a couple of minutes the coughing had stopped and the pair decided to go in.

A maid welcomed them into the house, as it was to be expected.

"It´s quite obvious that there are werewolves in here, please don´t pick a fight."

Enzo smirked.

"I make no promises, Goldilocks."

Rolling her eyes, Caroline kept walking towards the dining room where the other guests were. By the smells, both of them could tell that there were vampires, werewolves and humans, probably some witches were included in the last category. As soon as the two entered, everyone´s eyes were on them. She could recognize a few people like Marcel and Camille as well as Francesca but the others were complete strangers.

"Welcome again, Miss Forbes and…" Elijah paused clearly wanting to know her companion´s name.

"Enzo."

"Please feel free to mingle, while we wait for dinner."

Obviously that meant that Enzo went straight to the alcohol, and of course Caroline was all by herself until Camille and a pretty teenage girl approached her.

"It´s nice to see you again, Caroline." Caroline smiled back, at least someone in this room was normal. "This is Davina, she´s a witch." Thankfully she seemed to be the only one.

"Hi, I´m Caroline."

The girl smiled, and a look of recognition passed her eyes.

"I know." The girl must have seen the blonde´s confused expression because she said in a very low voice: "I´ll explain later."

Nodding, Caroline kept making small talk until dinner was announced by Klaus. When he saw her she could swear she heard him growl but ignoring that she sat at the table next to an African American vampire with an afro.

Elijah, acting as the perfect host, gave a small speech making sure to introduce everyone. After that silence took over the table.

"So…Klaus who´s your blonde friend?" asked a blonde male.

She fidgeted in her seat. She was positive that this dinner was going to end terribly.

"Oliver, shut up."

But of course he didn´t. Stupid werewolves.

"What, man? I´m just asking! It´s not like I´m going to jump her or anything, she´s a vampire. Unfortunately." He said while leering at Caroline .

"I suggest you stop talking about _my_ _guest, _unless you have a death wish."

Camille and Davina gave me sympathetic looks.

Oliver raised his hands in surrender.

"You need to get of that high horse of yours. Not every single girl in here wants to have sex with you. Sorry to break it to you but you´re no Mason Lockwood."

It was true unlike other werewolves she had met he wasn´t very attractive and seemed to be a jackass. To her Oliver was just another creeper. Werewolf or not.

Apparently Caroline hit a nerve because the glass he had in his hand broke.

"Who the hell do you think you are…"

Before he could say anything else, Hayley intervened.

"If you don´t want to end up dead, shut the fuck up."

He glared at her.

A few more minutes of uncomfortable silence fell until it was time for desert and Klaus broke the ice by trying to question her.

"Love, how long have you and…" he looked at Enzo, actually glared was more like it. "Enzo known each other?"

"Goldilocks and I go way back, actually."

What was he doing? Was he trying to get himself killed? Because if that was it, she would not help him.

"Oh really?"

Klaus´s grip on his spoon was hard. His fist was almost white but his face had a neutral expression.

"Enzo is a compulsive liar." She said with a smile while kicking the dark haired vampire under the table. Since he was right in front of her it was an easy task.

"Ouch, Goldilocks you just broke my heart." He said while coughing. When it got worse he brought the napkin to his mouth and that´s when she saw blood.

He excused himself and while getting up he ended up passing out. Shit. This was definitely not normal.

"Enzo!"

Camille, Davina and even Hayley had gotten up and stood next to her most recent friend.

"Ding Dong! I think your vampire friend just dropped dead. What a shame."

She punched Oliver in the face, hard, breaking his jaw.

"Watch your mouth, you son of a bitch!"

Before Caroline could say anything else, the blonde werewolf pinned her to the wall so she kneed him hard, just like she did to Mason a long time ago.

Wasting no time, she ran back to Enzo trying to wake him up.

"Caroline, maybe I can help."

The blonde looked frantic, which probably scared the girl a bit but she nodded anyway. She was a witch, most of the times witches were the solution to the problems of the supernatural world. She forced herself to calm down when Klaus placed an arm on her shoulder.

Davina touched Enzo´s face and after what seemed like an eternity she finally spoke.

"He´s cursed."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, everyone. I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this story. To _RainingInParadise: _I hadn´t realized that my use of apostrophe´s was that bad but thank you for your constructive criticism. I will try to do better, maybe you could help me? Enjoy this chapter and please don´t forget to REVIEW! **

**I own nothing xoxo**

**Chapter 5**

There wasn´t a thing in this trip that hadn´t gone wrong: seeing Klaus, killing an innocent man, getting tortured, having dinner with a bunch of different people and now to top it all of Enzo was cursed. So it was more than fair to say that Caroline Forbes was on the verge of pulling her hair out.

Everyone had already left except Davina, Marcel, Camille and Hayley who apparently lived here, since she was pregnant. Enzo was being carried to an empty room by Marcel since he was still unconscious.

"He´s going to be fine Caroline." Said the african-american vampire who was or used to be Klaus´s protegée. Camille placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He better be or Damon is going to kill me."

Even though the older Salvatore brother could be a jerk most of the time, he still cared deeply about some people, Enzo being one of them, besides the two of them became close for the last couple of days, so she would do everything she could to make sure that he would be okay.

She should have noticed that something was wrong when he started coughing.

"Salvatore will not come close to you, love. I promise." She shrugged.

"That´s not the point Klaus. Enzo is his best friend. I would never forgive myself if something happened to him. I was the one that volunteered to come with him in the first place!" Assimilating her own words, Caroline was going crazy.

Was this her fault?

"Stop. None of this is your fault." The blonde looked at the young witch with an incredulous expression. How did she know what she was thinking? "You´re very easy to read, Caroline and even if you weren´t, I´m a Harvest Girl I would find out anyway."

"Sorry, but I don´t know what that means. I´m a little behind on the witchy lingo."

Everyone gave small smiles.

"It means that Davina is not a common witch." Said Marcel obviously proud of her for some reason.

Wow. Maybe meeting her was a good thing, at least that´s what Caroline hoped. Even though this girl looked young she had a very mature aura surrounding her, she wasn´t your regular preppy teenager that much was certain.

"Really?" the girl nodded. "Can you help Enzo? I mean if it´s not much too ask...you don´t have to..."

"I want to, but I don´t know how. Genevieve doesn´t let me get anywhere near a grimoire and my ancestors didn´t teach me much while I was dead."

She had died? No wonder she behaved like an adult. Caroline could definitely relate to that.

"Why? You´re a witch. You have as much right as her!" she whipered-yelled. If Bonnie was here, she was sure that she would allow Davina to use her family´s magic books.

"Genevieve is a bitch! She ignores Davina because she chose to think for herself instead of following her orders."

She glanced towards the bed. Enzo was sweating a lot. Camille grabbed a previously wet towel and placed it on his forehead.

"Maggie." And now he was hallucinating. Could things get any better?

Yep. Damon was definitely going to kill her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Elijah and Klaus exchanging looks and small nods.

"What?"

"As you know, Miss Forbes, our mother was a very powerful witch, maybe her grimoires have some knowledge of this...curse." she looked hopeful but the other three people looked somewhat confused. "We are willing to give them to Davina so that she can help your friend. But with one condition."

The young witch looked radiant and excited, obviously this meant a lot to her.

"What is it?" Caroline asked. She had to help Enzo and Davina. Even though she had known both of them in such a small amount of time, they were starting to cement their place in her life.

"Davina has to keep all of the knowledge she learns to herself and promise to never use it against us." That´s odd. Maybe Klaus was feeling merciful today.

Without hesitation the girl answered.

"I promise." But Caroline was willing to give the girl´s magic a boost. She felt that Davina could be a great person and witch if she was trusted. She was a nice girl and deserved to learn magic without having some woman dictating what she could or couldn´t learn.

"Thank you but I have another request: can you give her your mother´s grimoires?"

Everyone looked shocked, even Elijah who was always so composed. Obviously nobody was expecting her request. Klaus closed his eyes and walked out but not before giving a hard look towards Caroline. She followed him without hesitation.

Grabbing her wrist, he sped out to an office that was full of paintings.

"You´re asking too much of me, Caroline. I cannot let my mother´s most powerful weapon with a teenager who will, most likely use it against my family in the future."

"I understand. I do." She stepped closer to him. "Your family is your priority. You want to protect everyone from possible threats but you have to understand that she´s also a teenager who´s completely alone. I know what that´s like, Klaus. Davina doesn´t trust anyone because people don´t give her reasons to."

"She´s a witch! And a very powerful one at that! I cannot give in!" he said while raising his voice just a bit.

"Nik…" The nickname slipped from her lips like she had used it a thousand times. His lips formed a coy smile. "At least trust me, please. If she does something wrong or abuses her powers I will take full responsability for it, okay? Please just give her this chance. For me?"

"If I do and there is a big _if, _love_, _how will she keep the grimoires hidden from the other witches? I might consider giving Davina a chance but I certainly don´t trust Genevieve."

"That´s fairly simple actually, Camille can keep them or they can stay here with you when she doesn´t need them."

He gave a booming laugh.

"You certainly thought about everything, didn´t you?"

Caroline nodded and hugged him. If she was true to herself, she had to say that she missed having those strong, muscled arms around her. Whether she liked it or not, being with Klaus felt very natural. He smiled and picked up a painting from the wall. Behind it was a huge safe. Knowing the Originals it would probably be bulletproof and spelled.

Klaus grabbed several leather bound books from the inside. They looked ancient just like they should be. He delivered them to her with a smile which she returned without a second thought.

"Thanks, Nik." She kissed his cheek, making his smile even more pronounced. "It means a lot to me that you´re helping Davina and Enzo. You´re going to be a great dad." It hurt knowing that he was going to have a child with Hayley, but she kept her mouth shut. For now.

"You know about that?" The blonde nodded before running back to the room that everyone else was in.

Needless is to say that Elijah, Marcel, Davina and Camille were surprised when she entered the room, carrying the heavy books.

"How did you do that?" asked Marcel. "How the hell did you convince him to give you those?"

"I did it the old fashioned way: I said please and thank you."

Davina came running towards Caroline, her blue-green eyes shining with happiness.

"Thank you, Caroline!" She immediately grabbed one of the grimoires and ran her fingers through the yellow pages, not even containing her excitement.

Elijah smiled and walked out of the room with Marcel. That´s when she noticed that Enzo was awake.

"Blondie, where have you been?"

"Convincing someone to give me something that we need to find a cure for you." She said with a smirk.

"I honestly thought you were just going to let me die."

Rolling her eyes and ignoring the rest of his cheeky comments she joined Davina and Camille in the search for a cure. The three girls took turns taking care of Enzo, while searching for a cure for the male vampire.

It was nearly two in the morning when Camille said she found something. In a very elaborate handwriting, that surely belonged to Esther was written a name that Caroline knew very well.

_Petrova._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, to my lovely readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter. For those of you who asked: Caroline is not okay with Hayley´s pregnancy! Anyway, thank you to those who reviewed, favourited and followed this story, it means a lot. I have a few ideas for a couple more chapters but if you have any suggestions for future chapters feel free to message me. Also, like I said before the main characters in this story are Caroline and Enzo, but not in a romantic way. PLEASE REVIEW! PS: If any of you want me to stop writing this story, please tell me.**

**I own nothing xoxo**

**Chapter 6**

"What´s a Petrova?"

This had to be a joke. Seriously. No one in the world could have such bad luck, unless you were Caroline Forbes.

"Are you sure that´s what it says?" Camille gave the book to the other blonde. Caroline face palmed herself.

"The question should be: _who_, Davina. The Petrovas are a bulgarian family whose blood is apparently the cure for every single mishap in the supernatural world."

Even if Caroline wanted to deny it she couldn´t. The curse seemed to be the one they were looking for. The list of symptoms matched Enzo´s perfectly: the coughing, the sweating, the hallucinations and if they didn´t do anything soon, her friend would bleed out and die. According to the book, the symptoms could last weeks, since this was meant to be a slow and painful death. May the person who cursed him burn in Hell!

"A family of what exactly?"

Looking at Camille, she answered her.

"Oh you know: humans, vampires, doppelgangers and witches even, though not like the regular covens or the ones here in New Orleans, they belong to a subculture named the Travelers. Basically it means that none of their members can perform traditional magic."

"Wow." Said Davina. "How do you know so much about this family?"

"One of my best friends is a Petrova, a doppelganger. She´s a vampire now." Which reminded her to check the book even further. If the cure to Enzo´s curse required the blood of a human doppelganger, Caroline was pretty sure they were screwed because the only person that could help was Katherine and after the whole Silas disaster, the brunette had ran with her daughter to God only knows where.

Giving a sigh of relief, the blonde let herself fall to the floor. No human doppelganger blood was required just Petrova blood. Thank God. She could call Elena, and she would help for sure. Enzo was Damon´s friend afterall.

"Are you okay?" asked Camille.

"Yeah, I´m relieved all we need is Petrova blood..."

"And some herbs..." intervened the young witch. "but don´t worry, they are not that hard to find, I think."

"That´s great. It means your friend will be okay soon!" exclaimed Camille looking to the bed where Enzo slept.

She honestly hoped so. Believe it or not, Caroline missed his cheeky and not-so-suble comments.

"We have to do it soon though. We don´t know when his body will breakdown." Caroline nodded and dialed Stefan´s number.

He took a while to answer his phone which only made Caroline´s anxiety to grow even more.

After what seemed like hours he finally picked up.

"Hey, it´s me. Are you alone?"

She didn´t want to take any chances. If someone heard their conversation things could get worse in seconds.

She took her time explaining everything to him. It was Stefan. They had always been honest with each other. When she told him however, that they needed Elena´s blood to help Enzo, things took a wrong turn.

Apparently she had gone on a roadtrip with Damon, and no one, not even Jeremy, knew where they were. She started hiperventilating. That was such a human thing to do. She tried not to freak out. Stefan told her he would track down Nadia and Katherine and ask them to go to New Orleans to help Enzo. Hopefully since Stefan was the one asking, Katherine would actually come here or give them some of her blood. One could only hope.

Hanging up, she looked at Camille and Davina, who looked very tired, and gave them the news.

"Bad news is Elena isn´t coming. Good news is there are other Petrovas around who _might_ help us."

Accordding to Stefan, Katherine found a way to become a vampire again, not that it was at all that surprising. This was Katherine Pierce we were talking about. If she wasn´t a survivor, Caroline didn´t know anyone else who could be branded as one.

The three girls were exhausted, and after checking on Enzo one more time, who was sleeping like the dead, no pun intended, they decided to call it a night. Without even bothering to change their clothes or go home, Caroline, Camille and Davina fell asleep on the floor.

Waking up the next morning was worse than a nightmare. This was totally real. Enzo was dying. She felt useless while waiting for Stefan´s call. Caroline was never a religious person but now she was praying to a higher power for a sign of help.

Walking towards the kitchen, she helped herself to a blood bag and grabbed some for Enzo, hopefully it would help him hold on a little longer. While turning around she bumped into someone. Why did that kept happening to her?

"Sorry." Said a very pregnant Hayley at the same time as her.

"How´s your friend?" Even though Caroline and Hayley didn´t like each other much, it was nice of her to ask.

"Not that good, actually."

"Oh." Caroline continued walking since she was sure that the female wolf wasn´t going to speak anymore.

"I´m really sorry, Caroline." The blonde raised an eyebrow, not really knowing what she was talking about. "About last night and for everytime I screwed up your life."

Caroline gave her a tight smile. God, this was beyond uncomfortable. Hayley didn´t usually apologize. Maybe the pregnancy had changed her somewhat. She was still hurt and a bit angry because of that. Klaus had slept with her knowing that he was going to be a dad which was obvious by Hayley´s big stomach who looked like she could give birth any minute.

"That thing last night was not your fault and the rest...well I learned from it actually. I learned that you can´t trust everyone, so thank you for that." It stung to think that sometimes, even though she was a vampire, she could still be naive and trust people blindly. She would never make any of those mistakes again.

"Are you...okay with this?" she placed her hands on her stomach. "I mean..."

"I don´t have to be okay with anything, Hayley. Klaus and I are not together." It was the truth but it didn´t hurt any less. She just wished he had decided to tell her instead of keeping her in the dark.

The she wolf sat down on one of the stools. Her face was serious and she seemed to be thinking about what to say next.

"Look, he didn´t want this baby either." That did not make Caroline feel any better, at all. "Truth is he is in love with you, even if he doesn´t say it out loud. I´m not blind, Caroline. I know you don´t like me after everything that happened between us so, I was expecting you..."

"To go crazy? To try to kill you? You´re right. I don´t like you! But I´m not Damon who kills first and asks questions later and I´m certainly _not _Katherine who became a bitch in order to survive. I´m not okay with your pregnancy but I accept it because whether I like it or not that child will be born and deserves to have it´s parents around."

There! She said it. Caroline hoped that this conversation was over, because she was completely done with it!

She heard a chuckling sound from the door. Enzo was smirking while being supported by Camille and Davina who were smiling.

"You are such a goody two shoes, Goldilocks!"

"What are you doing out of bed, dumbass?" She opened up a blood bag while he was being seated on the couch by her two most recent friends.

"Oi! If I´m going to die, at least I´m going to die as myself."

"You´re not going to die." Said Davina. "We´ll find a way to help you."

He smiled, making the teenage girl blush.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, everyone. Here´s another chapter. To the Guest who reviewed and asked a couple of questions here are the answers: Klaus´s house has nothing to do with Enzo´s curse. I will explain how he got cursed on chapter 8, which will be the final chapter of this story. Thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed this story it means a lot to me.**

**PLEASE, REVIEW! I own nothing xoxo**

**Chapter 7 **

"We should throw a party."

As far as anyone knew, vampires couldn´t get high but that seemed to be Enzo´s case because he had been talking about parties for hours.

As of right now, Caroline and Enzo were sitting on a huge leather couch watching TV while the blonde was trying to keep her fellow vampire awake. The key word being _trying. _The dark haired man had purple circles under his eyes, his face looked somewhat green, he was coughing blood non-stop and his eyes seemed to be closing every second. This was going on for hours.

The day was almost over, and yet Stefan hadn´t called. She might appear calm on the outside but Caroline was as stressed as anyone could be. Checking her phone again, she sighed when she didn´t found any new messages.

"Can you please shut up with this party thing?" Caroline cleaned the fresh new beads of sweat of his forehead again, while he took a sip of bourbon. "I´m trying to keep you alive here."

The house was so quiet and that was not helping Caroline´s anxiety at all. Truth is, they wanted to get back to their suite but Elijah was _very insistent, _so Enzo and Caroline had no other choice but to stay in the mansion while waiting for the help to come.

Davina had already left claiming that her coven duties couldn´t be ignored. Caroline didn´t mind because she had seen, first hand, how bitchy Genevieve could be. The young witch promised however to come later with Josh, who apparently was Davina´s closest friend in New Orleans. Camille left soon after, making them promise to call if they needed anything.

"Come on, Caroline you can´t deny me anything while I´m on my death bed."

"How many times do I have to tell you: you are not going to die! The girls and I found a cure and Stefan is taking care of it." She wasn´t sure how things were going with Katherine, but she had to be positive about it. That was her mantra right now: _Be positive. Enzo is not going to die!_

Throwing his head back, he gave a small smile which didn´t make him look better at all.

"Yes, I have heard all about that _miraculous cure_ but let´s be realistic Blondie: I can´t even get up without falling." He smirked. "Besides, it´s my death we are talking about so I can have a party if I want to!" he said while singing the last part.

It was really immature of him but it made her smile nonetheless. He was becoming a great friend even though they would have probably never met if it wasn´t for Stefan´s doppelganger issue.

"I´ll make you a deal. If you stop talking about your death like it´s an unavoidable thing, I will _consider_ throwing you a party. Is that okay?"

Enzo sighed and grabbed her hand.

"It _is _unavoidable, Gorgeous, but sure. I will give in just this once."

She refused to think that _The Enzo_, who survived torture for several years, would die from a freaking curse.

Giving him another bloog bag, she started asking questions just to keep him awake. She was scared that if he fell asleep he wouldn´t wake up which was very likely if his looks and tiredness were any indication of it.

So, she kept him talking about the most random things. He confessed that when he was being tortured by the Augustine society being stuck with Damon and Maggie´s words were the only things that kept him from staking himself. He talked about his time as a soldier, how terrifying it had been at times. In return Caroline asked about his favourite food and colour.

It was already dark out by the time, she looked out the window.

"This doesn´t look like an emergency." Said a voice from the large door that lead to the living room.

Caroline´s smile was so wide that she was sure she looked incredibly creepy.

Without a second thought, she blurred over and hugged Katherine and Nadia, who looked speechless.

"Thank you for coming. Thank you!"

"I only came because Stefan asked me too, but if things go haywire I will run out of here without a second thought, got it?"

Caroline nodded. She was so happy she was slightly jumping.

"Calm down, Caroline." Said Nadia with her very serious voice.

She just couldn´t help it.

Grabbing her phone, she texted Elijah. He had given her his number for an emergency. Asking him to bring Davina and everything else that Enzo needed she sat down with the two Petrovas.

"This is Enzo, by the way."

"I know. I kept tabs on Damon, remember?"

At least half an hour passed and Enzo kept coughing and sweating making Caroline become very nervous. Katherine couldn´t stay quiet and Nadia looked like she was studying every single thing that could go wrong.

"Can they just hurry up? I don´t want to stay in this house any longer than I have to!"

Just then steps could be heard coming from the front door. Katherine muttered something that sounded remotely close to "finally".

Elijah walked in with Davina, Hayley and Klaus. Of course Elena´s doppelganger tensed up but when Klaus acknowledged her presence with a nod she seemed to visibly relax. Genevieve was also present with two other girls, one brunette and one blonde, that Caroline didn´t know.

"Katerina." Said Elijah with surprise.

"Hello Elijah. You don´t seem very happy to see me." Was that a hint of hurt on Katherine´s voice? Even Nadia seemed surprised at her mother´s reaction.

"I am happy to see you, I just expected Elena to be here, that´s all."

"Well sorry to disapoint, but Little Miss Elena has been M.I.A ever since she decided to go on a roadtrip with her boyfriend two days ago, so naturally I had to step up and help Caroline and her…" she eyed Enzo with a slightly judgemental look "…friend. It seems that all of you are stuck with me." And the old Katherine was back. Her snarky tone seemed to harsher than usual.

"Don´t be so dramatic, Katerina. That is not what I meant." Elijah and Katherine kept staring at each other, much to the confusion of Hayley.

"Can you two do this…" she looked at Elijah and Katherine. "whatever this is, later? Enzo needs help."

"Is that what we came here to do? Help a vampire? Trust Davina to disobey her ancestors."

Davina looked down in obvious embarassment. Caroline couldn´t hold her tongue, however.

"Well, if you didn´t came here to help you can just get the hell out!"

The brunette girl looked angry and ready to punch Caroline, but she was stopped by the red head who seemed fearful of Klaus´s glare.

"That is enough, Monique! Elijah kindly asked for Davina´s help and we, as her blood sisters, are here to support her." Monique still looked like she would explode at any given moment but the blonde unnamed girl elbowed her and she forced herself to calm down.

Genevieve´s tone was not convicing at all. Davina grabbed her things and placed them on the floor. Inside an ancient looking goblet, she placed several types of herbs.

"I´m ready." Katherine taking that as her cue, walked towards her and gave the witch her hand which the girl cut, letting the blood fall on the goblet.

"When this is all over you might wanna watch out for those two. The looks on their faces are anything but sisterly." She said so in such a low voice that only the beings with supernatural hearing could understand her.

Caroline saw Davina take a vial of Enzo´s blood. The girl started chanting, obviously she had made an effort to memorize the spell needed. Caroline was proud of her. This was her way of making sure that Genevieve and the other witches would never set their eyes on Esther´s grimoires.

The interior of the goblet caught fire. _Please let this work! _

"Don´t worry, love. Your friend will be fine."

She hoped so. She really did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, everyone! Here´s the final chapter as promised. Since a few of you asked, I decided to write a major Carenzo moment in this chapter, hope all of you like it. Thank you to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed this story. Should Davina take on Caroline´s offer? If so it will be on a sequel, please express you opinion on this.**

**PLEASE, REVIEW! I own nothing xoxo**

**Chapter 8**

The people in the living room were holding their breath. Enzo grabbed the goblet given to him by Davina and drank it all. He frowned and wiped his mouth.

"That was bloody awful!" he got up, wobbling a bit. "How do I look?"

Caroline was still expecting something to happen, a flicker of the lights or a gust of wind but nothing like that happened.

"You look normal...I think." It was the truth. His face was no longer green, he looked a lot healthier, for a vampire that is, but the purple circles under his eyes were still there. Hayley handed her a bag of blood which she gave to Enzo without hesitation. He fell towards the couch, making Caroline instantly grab his arm. He smirked in response.

"Gotcha, Goldilocks!" the vampire said with a booming laugh. In return the blonde smacked his head with a pillow.

"You´re back to being a jerk, that means that the cure worked."

Davina looked so happy.

"It worked?"

The visitors from Mystic Falls nodded and Enzo hugged Davina who seemed surprised by his gesture.

"Thanks, lass. I apreciate everything you did for me."

"Well now that this is all over, I´m leaving." Said Katherine. "Just remember Blondie, you owe me."

Of course she did. Katherine Pierce never did something out of the goodness of her heart, but since she saved Enzo´s life it really didn´t matter.

She was about to walk out when Elijah stopped her.

"Katerina, why don´t you stay for a few more hours? There will be a party in the Bayou in a while. You will get the chance to know New Orleans better, don´t you agree Niklaus?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. If she started counting all the times she had done that ever since arriving she would go insane.

"A party with rabid werewolves? No, thank you." Said Nadia already dragging her mother out of the house, but said person had other plans however.

"Well, since you and Klaus insist I suppose a few more hours won´t hurt." Nadia kept glaring at Katherine. "Don´t glare at your mother, Nadia. It´s rude."

Caroline couldn´t help but laugh, quietly of course. Everyone seemed shocked with Katherine´s statement. She would look the same if she didn´t now better.

"I guess your debt is paid, Gorgeous. We are having a party after all."

"There´s a big difference between _promising _and _considering_, Lorenzo!"

He obviously decided to ignore what she had just said because he shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the house. Caroline guessed he would go back to the hotel and get a shower or something.

"Are the witches invited to this party, Elijah?" asked Genevieve with a look that stated she wouldn´t take no for an answer.

For some reason, Elijah looked at the only female werewolf in the room for an anwer, who ended up shrugging her shoulders.

"Sure, as long as none of you use your magic on anyone." She immediately started texting someone, probably to warn her friends about the witches coming to the Bayou, wherever that was.

The witches smiled, and Davina hugged Caroline.

"I´ll see you in a few minutes. We need to talk." Caroline nodded, her curiosity already growing. What was Davina going to tell her?

Just like she had done a couple of days ago, Caroline chose a casual yet stylish outfit for this party. Enzo and her met with the Original brothers and Hayley on the French Quarter and sped of to the Bayou.

There was a huge bonfire in the middle, illuminating everything and everyone. As soon as people noticed them, the whispers started. That´s what you get for arriving with the Originals.

Katherine and Nadia were already there. The Petrova doppelganger dragged Elijah to the improvised dancefloor. Who knew what would happen between them?

"Can I have this dance, love?" Even though this party was more like an outdoor rave, he still asked. Nodding, both of them started dancing.

"You are about to leave aren´t you?"

"I´ll catch the first flight in the morning."

"It was great having you here, Caroline."

She bit her lip. She wanted to ask him to watch out for Davina but she wasn´t sure she should. He had more than enough on his plate already.

"What is it, love?"

"I know I have no right to ask you this, but... can you please keep an eye out for Davina? I don´t trust Miss Firecracker around her or around anyone for that matter."

He laughed. His dimples showing again, making him look adorable instead of dangerous.

"You have my word, Caroline. I will look out for her."

"Thanks, Nik." She said smiling. "She´s the little sister I never had."

They kept dancing for a little while, laughing together and having fun. Even though Caroline and Klaus had a history, it was clear that he had moved on, at least to some extent, which he had every right to. Whether she liked it or not his priorities had changed. Maybe one day, if they were meant to be together, they would see each other again. Until then, they would keep in touch like old friends do. When Camille spotted the two of them, she greeted them and asked her about Enzo. The bartender was glad he was okay but somewhat sad that Caroline was leaving soon.

Caroline gave Camille her number and e-mail so they could keep in touch.

"You are really are not like your average vampire." She raised her eyebrow to the dark haired man, while he dragged her off to a secluded part of the dancefloor. "You were here for a couple of days and you managed to start a friendship with a human and a witch of all people. Damon was completely right about you: you are one of a kind."

"What can I say: I´m Caroline the goody two shoes, nice and loyal baby vam..." she was interrupted by Enzo´s fierce kiss.

It was passionate and one of a kind. To say that Caroline was shocked was an understatement yet she couldn´t help but kiss him back. Was this really happening? He tasted like alcohol and mint, a weird combination but a good one nonetheless. When they separated, Caroline was speechless.

"Wow!" they said at the same time.

The two vampires stayed glued to each other for a couple of minutes, until someone called her name.

Davina looked uncomfortable when she realized she had interrupted them.

"I´m sorry..."

"Don´t worry about it, lass. We´ll do it later." Said Enzo with a smirk. Caroline however hit him lightly on the stomach.

The witch introduced Josh to the duo and started talking.

"I found out who cursed Enzo." Caroline and Enzo looked at each other, curiosity evident on their faces. "Before he took the cure I took a vial of his blood and did a spell with it. I had a vision of the person who cursed him."

"Who was it?"

"I don´t know. But I can show you."

Davina placed her hands on both of their shoulders and started chanting. With their eyes closed they noticed the familiar surroundings. Mystic Falls. After Stefan´s and Caroline´s encounter with the Travelers, Enzo had fallen asleep eventually. Above him was hovering a female figure, muttering a spell.

Sloan. The vision vanished.

"Bloody hell! That witch is so dead!"

"Told you, your blood sister wasn´t trustworthy."

Enzo face palmed himself. Clearly angry, he looked ready to commit murder.

"We´ll deal with her when we get back." She looked at Davina. "Thank you for everything. You helped two strangers. That says a lot about you."

"You´re not a stranger, Caroline. Remember when I said I knew who you were?" the blonde nodded. "I had dreams about you. I knew I had to help you somehow but I wasn´t expecting you to help _me_. My magic..." she whispered. " ...thanks to you I´m doing better now. I´m just sad that you´re leaving."

That´s when Caroline had an idea. Taking out her phone and asking Davina and Josh to do the same, she gave them her phone number and e-mail, just like she had done with Camille.

"I know that things are hard for you right now but...if you ever want to leave New Orleans you can stay with me, though Mystic Falls is not that different from this town. We have all of the supernatural crap plus bitchy cheerleaders, but you are welcome anytime, Davina."

The girl smiled and hugged her. She whispered "thank you" and promised to visit Caroline soon.

The party continued until dawn. She kept dancing with Enzo, Davina, Camille and even with Katherine, granted that the doppelganger was mostly with Elijah.

When the time came to go home, she said goodbye to everyone and thanked them for their help. Enzo and her walked into the airport happy and relaxed.

"Ready to go home, Gorgeous?"

"As ready as I´ll ever be." Once again he kissed her, this time on the forehead.

She knew that once she was home, things would get complicated, but it was about time to go back to the small town that held her heart. After all, you could leave Mystic Falls but Mystic Falls will never leave you.


End file.
